Conde Petie
is the city of the dwarven race in Final Fantasy IX, located on the Outer Continent. The city also doubles as a border gate to a mountain path that leads to the Iifa Tree and Madain Sari, the ancient city of the summoner race. Description A single flat building shaped like a bridge, Conde Petie was built astride two Iifa roots. This location was chosen, according to Darcy Skywatcher, for its proximity to both the mountains and the forests and for its ample sunlight, which are considered sacred to the dwarves. Conde Petie receives few visitors, save for "pyntie-het" traders from the Black Mage Village. In order to gain entry, visitors must say the dwarves' sacred greeting, "Rally-ho!" preferably with a wide mouth and raised hand. Nuts and berries, some of which are brought by black mage traders, are a staple food source, though they attract thieves. Boiled owl, seasoned oglop, fried rootbeans, and pumpkin bombs are also popular delicacies. The symbol of Conde Petie is a Kirkboat, where Father David Heavenguard blesses marriages. Prior to the events of Final Fantasy IX, 99 couples had undergone the ceremony. As with Esto Gaza, neither the town of Conde Petie nor the mountain path is accessible after the party has visited Terra, due to the presence of Iifa roots blocking all entrances. Story The party must pass through Conde Petie to get to the Iifa Tree, but passage is allowed only for those who have just gotten married. Zidane and Garnet have a pretend marriage and are allowed through; Quina and Vivi may do likewise or sneak past during a ruckus caused by Eiko, depending on the player's choice. Treasures *Phoenix Pinion x2 *Diamond *2700 gil *1800 gil Shops Grocery Shop Medicine Goldpiler's Weapons Shop Residents and Associates * Helen Birdkeeper * Eiko Carol, steals food with Mog * Robert Dogherder, child who plans on traveling the world with his dog * Jinkus Emptybottle * Kelley Fingerwaver * John Fruitbringer * Shamis Gatekeeper, town guard, watches the gate to the Mountain Path * Barbara Gibgab * Thomas Goldpiler, shopkeeper * Jenny Greeter * Wendy Grocer, shopkeeper * David Heavenguard, priest * Betsy Lightcatcher, youth, sweetheart of Geoffrey Treefeller * Granin Miller, lazy husband of Margaret Miller * Margaret Miller, innkeeper, wife of Granin Miller * Harold Pathknower * "Mr. Pyntie-Het," a trader from Black Mage Village * Bryan Rootrunner, gourmand, brother of Darcy Skywatcher * Darcy Skywatcher, sister of Bryan Rootrunner * Derek Stonehammer * Walter Teamaker, father of William * Geoffrey Treefeller, youth, sweetheart of Betsy Lightcatcher * Matthew Watchman, suspicious town guard * Richard Watchman, exasperated town guard Musical Themes The theme of Conde Petie is "Conde Petie." Gallery Trivia *The dwarves in Final Fantasy IX say "Rally-Ho," an alternate romanization of the classic dwarven slogan, Lali-ho, from earlier Final Fantasy titles. *The village name, Conde Petie, is also the name of Chef le Tonberry's legendary dish in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. *While dwarves are a recurring race in Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX is the only game in which they have not lived underground. Also, whereas dwarves in previous games have been associated with living and seeing in the dark, Conde Petie's culture has a strong association with sunlight. de:Kondeya Pata Category:Final Fantasy IX Locations